


A Progression of Lilifer and Other Hazbin Coupling

by JustAHornyFicWriter



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Biblical Reinterpretation, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAHornyFicWriter/pseuds/JustAHornyFicWriter
Summary: Basically a book of smut that will hopefully go in chronological order, and eventually pick up some plot. Im realoy just winging this. We need more Lucifer x Lilith smut out there.
Relationships: Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	A Progression of Lilifer and Other Hazbin Coupling

If it wasn't painfully clear to every entity which presided in hell, Lillith is a top. Lillith is a top, and Lucifer hated it. He hated how smug she would get about it. He hated how he had no control over himself. But most of all, he hated how much he loved it. It was a confusing construct. How could one simultaneously hate something, yet derive so much pleasure from it? Each mind-blowing orgasm seemed to cause an equally significant blow to his ego. He viewed his position as a weakness. Oh, he wanted to dominate her, but he lacked in the self-discipline department. Each time Lucifer tried to take control, she'd flip their positions and roll her infuriatingly attractive hips against his own. Lillith would go out of her way to reduce him to a moaning mess. All of it was a petty way of keeping him in line, and it worked like a charm.  
Lucifer had, at one point, come to the conclusion that she must've been using black magic. But, no, he soon found he was simply weak for his behemoth of a wife. As if it wasn't bad enough that she towered over him by nearly a foot, she also insisted on degrading him to a state of total submission. That cycle was to come to an end.

Lillith had just returned from the mortal realm, where she'd frequently advance the radical feminist movement. Her latest project had been the influence of one Valerie Solanas, which, judging by the blood splatter that hid in the black cloth of her fitted gown, had gone splendidly. Lucifer was tucked away in his home office, frustrated by sexual desire and his damaged self-image. He loved his wife, of course. There were few things he was willing to set his pride aside for; Lillith was one.

The freshly-crowned queen of Hell leaned in the open doorway to her husband's office, knocking on the frame to attract his attention. Lucifer was ripped from his thoughts by her looming presence. His mind already filled with tantalizing thoughts of hot, rough sex, and her attire, while not out of the ordinary, didn't help much.

Lillith sauntered to his side, bending down to his level and resting her forearms on his shoulders, She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Can I help you?" Lucifer finally spoke up.

"What, am I suddenly not allowed to check in with my loving husband?" Her voice echoed in his head, low and sultry, with a hint of deviance. Fuck, he wanted to hear that voice whimper and beg for him. He smirked, turning his head to peck her on the lips. Breaking the kiss, he leered at her body, mentally tracing her curves down and back up to her silver eyes.

"And what do you mean by 'checking in'?" He asked without regard for how obvious his advances were. Lillith raised a brow, the corners of her lips turned to a seductive smirk. She made her way directly in front of him, bending down and resting one hand on his upper thigh, the other cupping his cheek. She brought her lips to his, gently nipping at his bottom lip.

Lucifer found this was the perfect opportunity to exercise his newfound self-control. Instead of melting into the kiss, he roughly gripped her hips and entwined his fingers with her hair. He stood from his seat, simultaneously pulling her deeper into the kiss and pushing her body back into the desk. Lillith caught herself, leaning back on the surface, supported only by her elbows. His body was positioned between her legs, and her lips stopped moving against his.

Lucifer felt his wife's hesitation. He smirked, his lips still pressed against hers. She pulled away, not entirely sure of what to do in such a situation wherein she is not dominating him. 

"What are you doing?" She asked him, bewildered at his sudden thirst for her submission. 

"I'm simply showing you adoration. I can't do that?" His voice feigned sarcasm.

"You can show me by begging me to fuck you." She smirked, leaning in to kiss him.

Lucifer's smirk widened into a grin as he leaned from her lips, whispering into her ear.

"I don't think so..." His voice sent a shudder through her body, while soft lips moved down to her neck. Lillith shifted to lean on one arm, so the other could find the buttons on his shirt. He caught her defiant hand, pinning it back to the desk where it belonged. She raised a brow at her husband's actions, then realizing he wanted to play top for once. But she was strong willed, and wasn't going to let him win so easily. She wrapped her legs around his body, bringing him closer, as she bucked her hips against his growing bulge. Lucifer's breath hitched at the motion. He lifted the skirt of her dress for easy access, snaking his hand to her clit, and roughly kneading the sensitive area. He felt moisture quickly build, while his wife let out faint whimpers and moans. It was rare for him to hear an audible reaction from her that was not being masked by his own, but his goal exceeded that of soft mewls; He wanted to hear begging. His hand shifted from her wrist up to her hair, with a grip, and he smashed his lips against hers, biting and sucking with unfiltered intensity. Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck, and his split tongue felt as if it was being shoved down her throat.

Lucifer removed his hand from her pulsing warmth, and immediately found himself pushed back into his office chair. He looked up to find Lillith, cheeks flushed with arousal, straddling his lap. He grinned at the sight because, even in this position, she still looked so ravishingly flustered. His arms rested perfectly on her hips, as she ground onto his lap, thirsty for friction. Lucifer swallowed a low groan.

"Thirsty much?" He managed to ask. Lillith glared into his eyes with her own half-lidded ones. She reached for his pant buttons and leaned down to his ear.

"Shut-up." Her voice was shaky.

"I'd love to, but unfortunately…" Lucifer began,

"I'm not in the mood to be told what to do." He let out a deep, sultry chuckle.

In one, very fluid, motion, he spun the chair in the opposite direction, lifted his wife, and backed her into the wall. He was getting impatient, and he could tell she was too, it was only a matter of who would give in first. The King wrapped his hands around his wife's back, quickly unzipping her dress, which she aided him in shedding completely. The office door shut with a bang, as the room seemed to heat up exponentially. Lucifer roughly cupped one of her tits, while he ground his knee against her needy pussy. She threw her head back and whimpered loudly. He felt she was about to crack when he heard:

"Fuck, just fuck me already!" Lillith bit her lip, cursing herself for her weakness, while Lucifer's grin threatened to split his face. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and brought out his fully erect length, he reached for the thin fabric that still covered her, balling one side in his fist, and using the other hand as leverage to rip the garment. He spun Lillith around, and shoved her on her knees, bending her over enough to slide his throbbing dick into her tight pussy. Lucifer moaned loudly, gripping her hair around his fist, while setting an intense starting pace. Lillith tried desperately to hold back, but her husband leaned into her ear and whispered:

"Don't be afraid to be loud, Lilypad. In fact, I wanna hear you scream." She immediately lost it, her hips bucks back against him wildly, and her moans escalated to shrieks. The erotic sounds only furthered Lucifer until he felt his peak. He held it off until he felt her hips still and shudder, as she let out a cry of pleasure. Which was soon followed by his own as he buried himself deeper, cumming into the depths of her pussy.

He collapsed against her, pulling himself out. Lillith spun around and held her husband against her bare chest, as their breath caught up to them. And as Lucifer's mind cleared, it became very apparent to him that no matter how intense or degrading the sex was, Lillith would always big spoon his ass afterwards. He felt his efforts were fruitless, if not extremely satisfying. He leaned back with a sigh. And as she looked down at him and gently kissed his lips in tender affection, he realized: He truly was weak for his behemoth of a wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Its a vicious, never-ending cycle. And Lucifer fUcKiNg LoVeS iT


End file.
